


manicomio

by Smile9224



Category: no one - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile9224/pseuds/Smile9224
Summary: escribo todas mis historias en diferentes idiomas para que todos puedan leerlas





	manicomio

Una vez, mis amigos y yo decidimos ir a un manicomio abandonado. Octubre, junio, Brandon, Jack, blair, Phoenix y James fueron. Al principio, estábamos todos juntos, pero cuanto más avanzábamos, más quería uno hacerlo yo solo. Así que una vez que llegamos al segundo piso había 9 pisos, así que nos separamos.Pero una vez que me recuperé, tuve una sensación realmente extraña, así que una siguió en curso, pero cuando llegué a la última habitación, mi espalda se sentía como si me ardiera la espalda, entonces se sentía tan mal que me desmayé, todo lo que escuché fue gente gritando, pero luego me di cuenta que sabe quién es la voz que era Blair. Me desperté en mi cama y me dolían la cabeza y la espalda. Blair entró en mi habitación y dijo que me encontró en la última habitación y dijo que no respiraba. Pero ella dijo que tenía sangre por toda la espalda. Una vez que me levanté y uno buscó en el manicomio y busqué en la habitación en la que estaba y lo que decía me asusta, esa habitación era donde el médico y las enfermeras habían usado a los pacientes y las ratas de prueba, hicieron experimentos con ellos, pero la mayoría de luego murió uno se puso tan mal que mató al médico, a las enfermeras ya sí mismo. La gente dice que esa habitación es la habitación que nunca se puede olvidar. Cuando terminé de leer, tenía miedo, también decía que si te desmayas y cuando te despiertas y tienes un dolor de cabeza, eso significa que una de las almas perdidas está unida a ti para que puedan terminar los asuntos pendientes, pero si toma demasiado tiempo, tu cuerpo podría ponerse asumido por el alma perdida.Después de salir del hospital estuvo bien durante una semana o dos. Un día en el trabajo estaba haciendo su trabajo y de repente le empezó a arder la espalda, pidió irse y se fue a casa. Mientras busca una respuesta a la llamada de su amiga, su padre falleció. Resulta que su padre era una de las personas que estaba trabajando con las personas que murieron, pero sobrevivió un día escondiéndose. Así que regresa al manicomio abandonado e intenta encontrar respuestas cuando está a punto de entrar en el segundo piso, este pasaje secreto se abre de la nada y, por lo tanto, sigue las voces dentro de la habitación y, al entrar, ve estas cosas. tubos de vidrio con nombres en ellos. Entonces, de repente, los fantasmas salen de los tubos donde las personas murieron cuando se hicieron las pruebas, ella grita de terror mientras los fantasmas intentan perseguirla. Ella deja el manicomio y se va a la casa de Blairs. Cuando llega allí, está hablando con Blair sobre lo sucedido, por lo que se reúnen de nuevo para regresar a la casa. Cuando se acercan a la casa, ven a algunos niños entrar delante de ellos, tratan de advertir a los niños, pero ya es demasiado tarde, se echan a reír a medida que avanzan en octubre y sus amigos oyen gritos y corren adentro para encontrar a los fantasmas. Devorando a los niños, Blair y October corren hacia la habitación secreta. October tiene una idea si rompen los tubos, los fantasmas ya no pueden seguir con vida, así que eso es lo que ella hace, pero los fantasmas siguen con vida. Blair tiene una idea mientras lleva su bicicleta y las bicicletas a la tienda más cercana, compra una aspiradora y chupa los fantasmas. Ahora dirigen el manicomio abandonado como una casa encantada para que disfruten los niños. Hasta que un día un niño encuentra la habitación secreta. Se encontró en una habitación extraña en la que estaba consigo misma y con alguien a quien no conocía. Pero se dio cuenta de que era su abuela, pero recordó que su abuela murió de un infarto hace tres años. Al menos eso es lo que su madre les dijo a ella y a sus hermanos.Pero recordó que su abuela era enfermera en un manicomio. Su madre dijo que su abuela regresó de sus vacaciones el día anterior al cierre del asilo. Pero la llamaron para trabajar tan pronto como regresó. Ella se vio obligada a inyectarle. La estranguló para decirle que no respiraba. Ella siguió a su abuela. Su abuela la llevó a la habitación en la que ella y el médico habían muerto, el hombre se suicidó en la habitación del segundo piso y la última habitación. Era el hombre que intentaba advertirle sobre el hombre. Cuanto más avanzaba, más aprendía y más empezaba a arrepentirse. Pero pensó que quería saber qué pasó realmente con su abuela y el médico. Pero lo que ella piensa es que su abuela y el paciente se vieron obligados a hacer algo que no querían hacer. Fue culpa del médico que se hiciera parecer víctima. Lo hizo para llamar la atención. Pero más tarde en la vida se sintió tan mal que lo empujó al límite y se suicidó. Nadie sabía realmente por qué la mayoría de la gente pensaba que se trataba de la muerte de su esposa. Y lo puso en un agujero oscuro, pero no, solo había una persona que realmente lo sabía y fue su difunta esposa quien lo sabía. Murió y todos se olvidaron de él y nunca fueron a visitarlo y su suela ahora permanece olvidada.


End file.
